whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bajorque
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to White Wolf! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to User talk:IanWatson. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- -- IanWatson (Talk) 08:14, June 30, 2009 French translation First of all, welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! I hope you find it useful. Second, if you really want to help with a French-language Wiki, I'm looking for the following: The Wiki should focus on French-language support of White Wolf's games. This includes work such as the current translations by Hexagonal, as well as older work, like the French-only Monde de Ténèbres: France book put out by Ludis International. Of course, if a book was released in English but not in French, you can feel free to translate relevant Wiki material. I'm not going to ask you to pretend it doesn't exist. If you think you're interested: # Go to the following page: Wikia: Create a new wiki # Enter "White Wolf" as the name, "whitewolf" as the web address (if it doesn't let you use that, please use "fr.whitewolf"), "Gaming" for the category, and "Français" as the language. It shouldn't take too long before they get back to you. # You'll essentially have your own Wiki to play with. In order to encourage inter-Wiki support, any page with an analogue on the English-language Wiki (or any of the other languages) should contain a special link to the correct article, and this Wiki will do the same back to you. For example, if you look the Gangrel article, there's a "Languages" section in the menu at the left, which contains an option for English and Polish. If you look at the Wiki code, you'll see the text pl:Gangrel. This is how I tell the Wiki to link to the Polish version of the article, and they would include en:Gangrel to link back to me. In a similar manner, I would link the Exalted article to fr:Les Exaltés, while you'd include en:Exalted in your own article. Feel free to take any material you like from here... articles, templates, images, or whatever. I'll be happy to help you out as best as I can, but I haven't spoken French in years, so I'm pretty rusty. Thank you for your interest! If you have any questions, please let me know. --Ian talk 19:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Whitewolf francophone Sans vouloir vous offenser, Bajorque, il me semble que le projet d'Ian Watson concernait un wikia généraliste, et non divers sites éparpillés se spécialisant chacun dans l'un des jeux du Monde des Ténèbres. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux mettre à profit ce que vous avez écrit en le regroupant sur ce site : http://fr.whitewolf.wikia.com/ Sincèrement vôtre, Lilywhite 14:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :C'est ce que je pensais au début, d'ou la raison de mon message sur son site, mais Ian m'a encouragé à créer un wiki séparé car justement le sujet est spécialisé et uniquement en français. Bien à vous, --Bajorque 14:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Autant pour moi, dans ce cas ! Vous pourrez compter sur mon aide pour ce wiki Loup-Garou : je devrais avoir du temps libre pour ce faire dans les prochains jours. A bientôt. Lilywhite 15:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC)